


【囧港/芝港】Moon of my life

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 权游Dothraki AU，全是私设，马王没死，有龙，不爱铁王座，生了小孩，15岁，不叫Rhaego叫Lucas寇的儿子徐英浩和Khal之子黄旭熙
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【囧港/芝港】Moon of my life

他们刚洗劫了村落，Dothraki人在一片混乱的村落中享用失去家园的女人，夜晚还会回到帐篷里，在篝火周围歌舞升平的庆祝所掠夺来的一切。

鼓声和哀叫在炙热的空气中纠缠，不过15岁的Drogo之子Lucas整个夜晚都坐在母亲的身边，整个卡拉萨里最勇猛的年轻人和父亲一样酒量骇人，今夜滚过他喉咙的酒大概比他胯下的战马马鬃还多。

生熟混杂的肉和酒整夜在他胃里翻搅，当母亲被召唤到父亲身边时，他安静的出了帐篷，盖下的帐遮盖了少女的视线，如果心底的叹气声够大，卡拉萨的鼓大概就得退役了。

其实Johnny和他不够熟，但正坐在能看见帐门的地方，跃动的火苗背后，交错的人影之间，他们的Khal之子分明不太舒服。

Johnny起身跟了出去 。

喝醉的Khal之子远不如平时张扬凌烈，Drogo的血统隐匿在黑夜之中，独自坐在海边的岩石上的他文静得如同他银发的母亲。

即便是醉酒状态下，Johnny靠近的脚步声依旧被Lucas凭借战士的耳力听见。飞速转过头的那一瞬间他的眼神是弑杀凌厉的，Johnny保证，如果来者陌生，即使手无寸铁Lucas也会站起身来用拳头和身体迎接对方。

但看见Johnny的瞬间，岩石上的人就将自己放缓了，放柔了。他毫无戒心的转回头去，将背部送给来者，自顾的欣赏着面前的海与月。

他们是认识的，Johnny的父亲是Drogo麾下掌管一部卡斯的寇，他们一起长大，虽然不算亲近，但是认识。

在拿得动亚拉克的那一刻起，他们就将后背交给了对方，同对方一起战斗。

不过Johnny没有见Lucas像刚刚那样对自己笑过。那样乖巧温顺的Khal之子甚至不会出现在Khal面前，他在Khal面前永远是以一敌百的战士，只有在他母亲的怀里，战士的血光褪去，Lucas才会像那样笑着，像是一匹还未长成的小马驹。

而今天，当这样的笑容仅对Johnny展开，他开始懂Khaleesi为什么那样爱这个小孩了。

他鬼使神差的坐在了Lucas旁边，不过没有同他一样毫无顾忌的靠近大海，那是毒水。他安全的坐在了里头，他和大海之间的岩块大概能有一个人那么厚。

他问

“醉了？”

Lucas用力认真的像小孩一样点头。很可爱，Johnny觉得。

Lucas不像白天那么外向，他并不说话，好像那么那么的爱着月色，连灵魂都卖给了无法触及的天空。

Johnny只能自己找话题

“你不喜欢那些女人吗？”

他想问这件事很久了，他们所有的小孩，在不算大的时候，起码有性反应的时候就会跟着父亲享用抓来的俘虏，但Lucas从来不会参与，他赢下了城池之后只会回到父母身边，被Khaleesi拥抱亲吻，或者跟他母亲的龙做些让人羡慕的游戏。

Lucas点点头，Johnny又问

“因为Khaleesi？”

独一无二的银发Khaleesi不喜欢人们享用俘虏，这件事不仅卡拉萨的人知道，首都的人也都知道，所以Johnny一直是这么猜测的。

虽然这次Lucas依旧点了头，但Johnny能感觉到单纯的醉鬼有些情绪低落。

Lucas垂着脑袋的背影像是一匹战败的马。他沉默了一会儿缓慢的说

“母亲觉得那样不好，母亲爱所有人，我也会爱所有人。”

“但这就是战争，这是我们的规矩”

Johnny知道Khaleesi的意思，所有人都知道Khaleesi的意思，但Khaleesi的龙对喜欢享用俘虏的人很不仁慈，没有人敢反驳她。

Lucas闻言，抬起脑袋，那双眼睛无神的看了Johnny很久，他重新低下了头

“我知道，父亲教过我。”

Drogo会教给他的儿子战争，但不会像其他父亲一样指导儿子享用俘虏，他爱他的月亮，他尊重他的月亮。

“但……”

Lucas叹了口气

“其实不是因为这个。”

他重新抬起头来，望向Johnny，月亮分明在他身后，却像印在了他的眼睛里。那双像新生儿一样的眼睛覆盖了一层疑惑，覆盖了一层好奇

“我能相信你，能向你诉说真心吗Johnny”

Johnny被那双眼睛勾出了一句当然，但很快心下一惊，他质疑自己怎么会回答得如此干脆。

但接下来Khal之子脸上浮现的欣喜太过于漂亮了，让他开始庆幸自己的莽撞。

Lucas离开了岩石，凑到他面前同他面对面盘腿坐着，缓缓开口道

“我不想作为掠夺者活着，我…不够快乐。”

小马驹掰着手指头数着

“喜欢篝火，喜欢鼓声，喜欢那些袒胸露乳的女人，喜欢她们拿屁股磨蹭男人的胯部，喜欢她们的乳房被握在男人手里，喜欢她们趴跪在地上被扶着屁股撞击，喜欢她们爽快的叫声。”

“但是和你们喜欢的不一样。”

Johnny听见Lucas吞了口口水，极其缓慢又小心的说道

“我喜欢，我自己在篝火中，在鼓声里，被人玩弄胸部，趴跪在地上，被男人撞击。”

Johnny看着月光包裹着的因为醉酒而温顺的Khal之子，看着对方有些忧郁自责的样子，舔了舔嘴唇，他说

“你想跳那支舞吗。”

那颗醉了的脑袋一开始是迷茫的，一句话在他的脑袋里来回重放了好几遍，过了一会儿他的表情才明快了些，小心翼翼的问

“可以吗？不会奇怪吗？……你愿意看我跳吗？”

这里已经太远了，听不到帐篷里的鼓声，不过对醉酒的人来说，听见那些烂熟于心的鼓点并不是难事。

Lucas被Johnny牵着站了起来，他生涩的在记忆里挖掘卡拉萨里女人在篝火中舞蹈的样子，他站在Johnny对面，一边脱掉兽皮背心，一边踩着鼓声扭动。

夜是安静的，除了海的低吟，岸边只有Lucas的脚步声，细小的石子在他脚底发出嚓声，

对于他来说冲击性最强的，或者最喜欢的，大概就是用屁股磨蹭男人胯部的动作吧，他很快凑到Johnny身前，两人并无太大差异的战士体格因为Lucas有意的躬身有了些许对比，他柔软挺翘的屁股抵在Johnny的臀部，很快把Johnny蹭硬了。

Johnny是骁勇的，但也是贴心的，他记得Lucas的幻想，贴上他的身体，握住了他的胸部。

不紧绷的时候，那儿像女人一样柔软，Lucas身上混杂的气息很浓厚，除了银发是完全继承了母亲，其他地方都杂糅了父母的特点，五官英朗但又纯情，健硕如他们的Kahl，但真抱在怀里又如此柔软。

Johnny像玩弄女人的胸一样玩弄那对乳房，他咬着Lucas的耳朵叫他跪下去。

Lucas听话极了，就像篝火中的舞娘，他跪下去，学着舞者岔开双腿前后顶着胯，双手贴着胸部，缓慢又情色的摸向自己的大腿。

Johnny将他推倒，无师自通的Kahl之子跪得像只小猫，在Johnny扶着他的腰，用硬挺的性器去撞他的屁股的时候，真的学着女人叫起来。

这个时候Johnny才知道Drogo之子真的可以像这样又甜又媚，他享用过数不清的俘虏，也在篝火中带走无数女人，但他第一次觉得有人能叫得这么好听。

Khal知道自己的独子是万中挑一的战士，Khaleesi知道自己的小马驹有多甜蜜，只有Johnny才知道，大地和星辰孕育了一匹怎样的马，这是无垠星空赠予Dothraki的宝物。

他俯下身去，一边顶弄他的臀缝一边用指尖扣弄两个乳头，哑着声音诱引道

“那你看到俘虏的时候，在想什么。”

他刚问出声，Lucas的叫声就变了，Johnny沿着他的腹部隔着裤子野蛮的弄着裆下那一大包东西，话语间已经带着咬牙的意

“说出来，没有关系的Khal之子。”

“想……哈…被享用。”

“被我享用吧。”

Johnny的声音怎么会那么好听呢，如同泡在父亲的酒里那样的醇，Lucas本就过饮，再被Johnny的声音浇灌，他的脑子彻底停转了。

Lucas的裤子被褪下来，性器被抓在对方手里，极富技巧的套弄。

能骑着马疾驰在队伍最前方，斩杀无数人的Lucas，Khal之子，此时却被父亲手下的儿子用手弄得跪不住，被对方单手拦在怀中。

他惊声高潮之后射出来的精液全被Johnny收进手心，跟着对方的手指捅进了屁股里。

游牧的野性让扩张又快又不够温柔，Johnny有意将这种异样的交合做得像强迫俘虏，Lucas跪在他身下，被粗暴的手指弄得疼痛不已，却又因为这样的粗暴，不断的想起那些女人在死人堆里被掰开双腿强奸的画面。

比起被弄屁股有多爽，这种终于在幻觉中和俘虏一起躺在死人堆里被强健的精神快感让他快乐。

那些女人的惨叫像是关进了他脑中的死胡同，从他不知羞耻的跪在同自己并肩战斗的兄弟面前，像是战俘一样呻吟开始，就无法消散的回荡在他的脑海中，他等不及了。

Lucas想要被享用。

他的屁股已经被弄得柔软，快感沿着他猫一样弓着的背部飞窜，他颤抖着哀求说，请你享用我。

在月光下，在海岸，在波涛声中，他被Johnny胯下那根性器贯穿了，痛感刺激得他大叫，接下来毫不留情的操干也让他爽快。

酒精麻痹了他的脑子，他不仅坦白了自己的畸形快乐，不仅向男人跳了舞，更在幻想中闻见了杀戮之后的血气香，他的耳边充斥着那些家破人亡的女人的哭叫，她们被强壮的战士拖拽，被扯得光裸，毫无尊严的在广场道路中被享用。

扭曲的痛感和快感让他享受被侵占，Johnny越是粗暴和野蛮，他的快感就越是强烈，不只是精神上的，还有肉体上的，痛让战士兴奋，Lucas是最好的战士和最强的战神的儿子，他兴奋得在野兽一样的露天交合中哭泣。

喘息呻吟和哭泣，完美的肉体和月光，Johnny在部落中长大,作为战利品的各种部落女性和他们Dothraki的女人都各有风味，当然，Drogo也是这样长大的。

他承认银发的Khaleesi前所未有的风情，但不能理解其他女人差在哪里。当下和Lucas的性爱第一次让他开始懂得Khal如此爱着那个银发御龙者的原因，他恨不得以后所有战争结束的时候，都能和Lucas交合，他愿意为了银发者放弃任何女人，愿意为他夺下任何东西，不论是Khal的位置，  
草原外的王座，王冠，城市，甚至阴影之地的野兽，什么都行。

他着了魔一般的操着那本不该用来性爱的部位，那里紧致得超过任何女人，热得超过任何女人，Lucas的完美在今夜超过任何一个女人。他对身下的躯体，对身下人的哭吟，对那张脸，那头银发痴迷得远过于杀戮或者其他。

他将银发者背部的疤痕细细亲吻舔舐，那些隆起的痕迹是Lucas骁勇善战的证明，是沸腾血液的外在装饰，是Dothraki的战士最性感的部分。

而这些疤痕会和今夜的月一起刻印进Johnny的心里，也许会有那么一两个遗失在脑海，但那又有什么关系，他很快会获得和银发者一起快活的机会。

也许在崩塌的村落一角，当其他战士享用俘虏的时候，Lucas会因为女人的哭声勃起，他就能在隐秘的角落伴着那些残忍的哭叫助兴，享用银发男孩。

也许又是篝火和鼓声蒸腾的夜晚，他们会来到海边，像是Khal和Khaleesi一样结合，靠近人群的帐篷也可以，人声和鼓声正沸，在任何一个帐篷中，他会捂着Lucas的嘴毫不留情的享用他。

当月亮躲进云层，Johnny终于尽数射进Lucas的身体里。

在银发战士尖叫着被肏到高潮的时候，他拽着那根长长的挂满铃铛，因为不曾战败而从未修剪的银色辫子，将高潮中失神的人揽进怀中，亲吻对方的后颈，说话的声音像草原上最烈的酒

“我向满天星辰发誓，向燃烧的死去的所有的Dothraki发誓，吾血之血，你必定成为下一任Khal，而我将成为你的血盟卫。”

“我的一切都将是你的，你会在未来拥有自己的月亮，而你永远是我的月亮。”

**Author's Note:**

> 队内港右集卡2/22


End file.
